Valentino/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, Name. How're you doing?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. How beautiful." *'Night:' "It's a nice night. It makes your beauty stand out." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "It's a Blackberry Pie! Is it for me? Thanks, I love it!☆" *'Loved:' "Thanks. I'll take good care of it.♪" *'Liked:' "Oh, thank you.♥ You figured it out." *'Dislike:' "Are you playing a silly trick on me?" *'Hated:' "Hey now... even when we are married, you should know better." *'Horror:' "What's this? Spaghetti Napolitano? You didn't have to give me that." *'Birthday Gift:' "Hehe. A birthday present for me? Thank you.♪" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "Heh-heh, I could get relaxed with the smell of perfume.♥" *'1 Heart:' "Hey, how's the house area? Working hard is nice, but you'd better take a rest sometime." *'2 Hearts:' "If you have a time, come hang out at Lavender Inn. I'll welcome you there.♫" *'3 Hearts:' "President Luke turns up just about everywhere. He scares me -- he suddenly turns up right beside you sometimes." *'4 Hearts:' "Hmm.. I'm tired out. What? If you've got something to say, just say it." *'5 Hearts:' "April's cooking is totally delicious. She's the one person I don't think I could beat.♪" *'6 Hearts:' "Am... Am I acting funny? N-no, I'm not. Wh-what are you talking about?" *'7 Hearts:' "You and I are husband and wife.☆ It feels so good to say it." *'8 Hearts:' "I'm glad I came to Botany Hills. That's because I met you. You think I'm lying? Telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?" *'9 Hearts:' "Hehe.♥ Lately, I don't care about my work any more, now when I'm by your side." *'10 Hearts:' "We're so happy together.♪ I almost wish I could share this happiness.♥" 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning. Tomorrow is Christmas. I'm so excited I can't wait, but... Will you join me?" *'Yes:' "I'm glad you want. We will have a party at the Mansion by 17:00. See you!" *'No:' "I'm glad you want. We will have... WHAT?! If you don't, it will just be myself, uncle, aunt, and Kate. You must join me next year!" (Valentino leaves) White Day "Today is the day when guys give girls presents, isn't it?♥ Here. Today I'm going to give you one, Name... Hehe. Well, see you around." Valentine's Day "Thank you, Name. I appreciate your kindness." 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Th-the wedding... That is like a dream..." *'Expecting a Child:' "Whoa, what a shock! I'm gonna be a daddy! A daddy! I'm over the moon!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "It was my dream to play with a child of my own." *'When First Child is Grown:' "I'm so happy when playing with Name." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "It's a real load off when kids get this big. You don't have to tell them what to do all the time." Male/Not Married to the Female Player *'Before Married:' "You seem really happy, Name. Is proposal really that great? It's a real mystery to me." *'Expecting a Child:' "You are going to have a child. I can't wait!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations to the newborn child!" *'When First Child is Grown:' "Oh, how is the baby? Do you think it becomes nice around people?" *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Does Name like to read books? It's tough being a parent." 'Other Lines' *'When Shown the Flower Jewel (Male Player only):' "Wow, you're getting married? Who is she? Don't say it's for me!" *'Rejected Proposal:' "Hmm, I don't really feel like it. Sorry." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Hehe.♥ I think the pets have gotten used to me now." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Ha-ha-ha! It's really well raised.♥ Really friendly." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulation on winning. Pretty amazing. That's really something.♪" *'Lost a Contest:' "It looks like you lost, huh? Don't fret about it. You'll do better next year!" *'Talk too Much:' "How are you doing?" Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes